Vivo Hoy
by PineappleIce
Summary: Your destiny isn't mapped out for you. You make your own destiny, as Gabriel, Anna, Carl and Dracula are about to discover. FINISHED
1. Brought Into The Vatican

The stars were reflected in Gabriel Van Helsing's eyes as he leaned on the edge of the roof of the Vatican church. His eyes were wet with unspilled tears, his breathing shallow as he looked down in sorrow at steps of the church.  
  
His thoughts were mainly on Anna Valerious. Every few moments, he would look up to the sky, hoping to see her face etched up there, smiling down on him, as it had done for so many nights since he had returned.  
  
Tonight, Anna was not there.  
  
Van Helsing felt empty and sad. His heart ached for her. He loved her so much.  
  
There was a commotion down below. He looked down, and saw two cloaked men dragging a dark bundle towards the steps. He cocked his head in interest, his angst temporarily forgotten. The black material wrapping the bundle slipped back suddenly, and he saw a woman's face.  
  
Anna.  
  
She looked so much like Anna that Gabriel's breath caught in his throat. He watched as the two men quickly recovered the woman, and carried her in. Gabriel's interest in this woman was great and he decided to go down and find out some more about her.  
  
He found himself running back inside, and down the stone steps which led down to the top floor. He sprinted towards the back of the building and hurried down the staircase which curved behind all of the other floors and went straight to the entrance hall.  
  
It was brightly lit and warm in the hall. Gabriel found it empty except for the Cardinal, who was locking the door. He looked up, and could not hide his surprise at seeing Van Helsing, dressed only in a loose black shirt, and black trousers. Gabriel rarely left his room without his large coat and hat.  
  
"Gabriel?" he asked, he voice heavy with his thick accent.  
  
"Who is she?" Van Helsing asked heatedly.  
  
"Who is... who?" asked the Cardinal.  
  
"I saw her, so don't play stupid with me."  
  
The Cardinal rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, you should be abed at this hour."  
  
As though to emphasise his point, the clock chimed two. Gabriel shook his head, his anger mounting.  
  
"Tell me, goddamit!" he snapped.  
  
The Cardinal looked much affronted. "Do not take the Lord's name in vain!"  
  
Gabriel snarled dangerously. Unfortunately the Cardinal was used to his temper, and ignored it.  
  
"I suggest you retire to bed," he said. "And do not dwell on what you believe you saw tonight."  
  
Gabriel gave a final scowl and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Oh- and Gabriel," added the Cardinal to his retreating back. "She isn't who you think you saw."  
  
Van Helsing froze for a second, then disappeared upstairs. 


	2. A Friend's Help

Carl leaned carefully over the bottle of clear liquid, happily working in the early morning light. In his right hand, he held a tiny vial of black liquid over the bottle. Slightly shakily, he lowered it, preparing to tip a drop in.  
  
"Carl!"  
  
He jumped, his arm jerked, and he spilled in all of the black liquid. There was a loud bang, a bright flash and Carl was flung backwards. He felt his glass cabinet smash as he crashed against it, and fell to the floor with a shower of glass and various chemicals, which began mixing and giving off clouds of various coloured gases.  
  
Van Helsing ran over. It had been he who had spoken. That morning, he was fully, normally dressed and armed.  
  
"Carl, are you alright?" he asked, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and lifting him effortlessly to his feet.  
  
"Note to self: all of the vampire blood equals not good," muttered Carl, his face pinched in pain.  
  
"That black stuff is vampire blood?" asked Van Helsing, looking around the charred lab.  
  
"It is," said Carl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing playing with that stuff? You aren't trying to... create life, are you?" asked Gabriel suspiciously.  
  
Carl looked annoyed. "Someone needs to create life to make up for all the life YOU take."  
  
Van Helsing's face darkened and Carl realised he had accidently pulled Anna into the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he murmured sadly.  
  
Van Helsing shook his head. "No worries."  
  
"If you must know, I'm trying to create a cure for vampires," Carl said.  
  
"By letting them drink the blood of what you don't want them to be?"  
  
Carl merely smiled with intelligence, making Van Helsing sigh.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're too smart?" he asked.  
  
Carl grinned peevishly. "Yes. So I slipped a homemade laxative into their dinner."  
  
Van Helsing raised his hands. "Fine. I take it back then. And I thought I was dangerous..."  
  
"Can you take the hat and scarf off please?" said Carl. "I don't like talking to garments of clothing... at least when I'm sober."  
  
Gabriel laughed, and placed his hat on the nearest bench. He pulled down his scarf. "Happy?"  
  
"Well, no, as I now have this whole place to tidy again. What was it you wanted?" he asked.  
  
"A device to open locks, any locks," Gabriel said.  
  
Carl's face darkened. "Um... may I enquire as to why?"  
  
"You know why, don't you?"  
  
It was more a statement than a question but Carl felt it still needed an answer. "I don't know everything about it, Van."  
  
"Just help me, Carl," said Gabriel.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Van Helsing pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Carl's head. "Help me."  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me. And besides, its rather stupid to threaten me in a lab surrounded by chemicals and weapons you know nothing about and I know everything about..."  
  
Van Helsing cocked the pistol. "Help me, godammit."  
  
Carl sighed. Then he reached into his robes and handed over a long, lethal looking silver spike with a button on the end. "Here. But you didn't get it from me."  
  
Van Helsing took it, pocketed it with his pistol, and moved off, flashing his friend a grateful smile, and grabbing his hat. 


	3. Anna Valerious

Nobody stopped Van Helsing as he hurried down to the basement. Not that there was anybody to stop him anyway. He found himself in the lowest corridor. A small window cut in the very top of the wall cast in grey light. There was a small cell here, and locked in the cell, was-  
  
"Anna!"  
  
She was sitting comfortably in the corner, dressed in her tight blouse and trousers and boots, her long curls falling around her serious face which was looking out of the window.  
  
Gabriel froze a few feet from the cell.  
  
"Gabriel Van Helsing," said Anna in her thick eastern accent. "I wondered when you would find me."  
  
"It cannot be," he breathed, taking off his hat to stare at her.  
  
"It obviously can be," she shrugged.  
  
"But... you're dead, Anna. I killed you," he whispered.  
  
She laughed grimly. "They sent me back. There are things which need done."  
  
"Why have you been brought here?"  
  
"They think I am mad. Claiming to be a woman they know to be dead. Claiming a demon they know to be dead is alive."  
  
"You are real enough. Who is alive?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"Vladislaus Dragulia."  
  
"No, no, no," breathed Gabriel. "We sent him to hell."  
  
"You sent me to heaven, but look where I am now!"  
  
She turned to face him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Anna. I will help you."  
  
She scoffed. "That is why I was not supposed to come here. I am supposed to avoid you at all costs."  
  
"Why?" he asked, hurt.  
  
"Because they fear I will fall for you again, and that I will not return to heaven when this is over, or that you would leave to heaven with me when the earth so desperately needs you."  
  
"I won't lose you again, Anna."  
  
She grinned, shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it.... Are you going to let me out, then?"  
  
Van Helsing pulled out Carl's machine. "I suggest you stand back; this is a Carl invention."  
  
Anna smiled fondly. "Carl."  
  
Gabriel shoved the machine into the lock and pressed the button. It whirred in his hand, and began to give off bright light. It was burning his fingers, but he didn't let go. Then the lock finally melted and clicked. He shoved the door open.  
  
Anna climbed to her feet. "It burned your hand."  
  
"It didn't."  
  
"It did- I saw the pain in your eyes."  
  
She stood close to him, looking deep into him, into his very soul.  
  
"Are you real?" he whispered.  
  
She stroked his face with her fingers. Then she raised her mouth to his, and kissed him. It was short yet passionate.  
  
"Am I real?" she repeated.  
  
"You are," he said, catching her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, and they hurried upstairs. 


	4. Back In Action

"Van Helsing!"  
  
Gabriel and Anna were halfway across the hall when the Cardinal appeared, angry.  
  
"What are you doing with her?" he spat.  
  
"We've got vampire ass to kick," Van Helsing said, slipping a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
"She's insane, Gabriel. Claiming to be Anna Valerious-"  
  
"She is Anna Valerious," Gabriel snarled.  
  
"Anna Valerious is dead!" the Cardinal shouted.  
  
"The angels sent me back," she said, speaking for the first time, "to save the world."  
  
The Cardinal rolled his eyes. "What do we need saved from?"  
  
"Dracula."  
  
"He's dead," the Cardinal snapped.  
  
"He always was, that's the problem," Anna said coldly.  
  
"Whatever you believe, Carl, Anna and I are going after him," Gabriel said.  
  
The Cardinal looked angry, then he shrugged. "If you believe it to be true, you are a fool, but whatever- go break a leg."  
  
He strode off. Anna and Gabriel hurried off into Carl's lab. Carl was scrubbing his charred counter when they entered.  
  
"Carl," said Anna.  
  
He looked up, and his jaw dropped. "It really is you."  
  
"Yes, it is," she said. "You don't know how nice it is to see you."  
  
Van Helsing felt jealous at this warm greeting, especially when Anna hurried over to Carl and gave him a hug.  
  
"He's back, Carl," said Anna. "Come with us to Transylvania."  
  
Carl paled, but inclined his head. "I'm ready." 


	5. Starry Night

Gabriel sat uncomfortably in his hammock. It was a stormy night at sea. He, Carl and Anna had stolen a boat and were currently on their way to Transylvania.  
  
He looked across at Carl, who was asleep in his own hammock, hidden under a thick duvet. Carl's gentle snores filled Gabriel with an inexplicable warmth. He looked over at Anna's empty hammock, and remembered that she was on deck.  
  
Casting a final glance at Carl, Gabriel stood up and climbed upstairs to the deck. It was a bright night, with a full moon and a navy blue sky filled with silver stars. Anna was leaning against the side of the boat, staring at the wild dark waves with sad eyes. A single tear rolled down her face. Gabriel longed to wipe her tear away, wipe away all of her pain, and hold her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
  
She didn't turn around. "I was so glad when you burned me by the sea.... I had never seen the sea. It is beautiful."  
  
Gabriel hurried over to her, hugged her tightly from behind. She was stiff in his arms.  
  
"I killed you," he moaned.  
  
She shook her head. "You set me free, Gabriel. For a brief few hours before my death, and ever since it, I have been free."  
  
"You're alive," he whispered.  
  
"No. No. Gabriel, I am dead. The living dead."  
  
"Does the living dead love?" asked Gabriel softly.  
  
"Not normally," said Anna tenderly, leaning against him.  
  
"Anna, I've missed you."  
  
She reached up and raked her fingers tenderly through his hair. "It's only been a month."  
  
"A month too long," he said, lowering his mouth to her's. 


	6. Welcome To Transylvania

Late the next evening, Van Helsing, Carl and Anna arrived in Transylvania. They walked silently in. The streets were lined with frost. It was full of people, going about their usual daily routine. They stopped to stare as their Gypsy princess walked past.  
  
"They don't like me," she said. "They don't believe it is me."  
  
They reached the well, where Gabriel had first met Anna. A woman, young and pretty, stood there. She was shorter than most, even Carl, and slim. Her hair, fine and golden, fell just past her shoulders, and framed her pale, pretty face. Her eyes, green-blue, took in the arrivals. She was dressed rather like Anna- tight black trousers, heeled black boots, and a tight blouse of white silk. She was heavily armed.  
  
"I thought we sent you to Rome," she said coldly to Anna, revealing a strong accent.  
  
"And I came back from Rome. Doesn't that tell you that maybe I don't want to be in Rome?" Anna asked cockily.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "And who have you brought with you?"  
  
"I am Gabriel Van Helsing, and this Friar is our friend, Carl."  
  
The woman cackled. "In our midst we have the late Anna Valerious and the great Van Helsing! The only one I find believable is the little friar!"  
  
Carl scowled angrily.  
  
"It's true," said Anna. "You may have assumed the role of princess around here, but the people will find their need for me great soon, you will see."  
  
With that she stomped off towards Valerious Manor. Van Helsing and Carl followed, struggling to keep up with her angrily fast pace.  
  
"Miserable whore," she muttered. "I didn't like her much when I was alive..."  
  
They reached the manor. Anna kicked open the front doors dramatically.  
  
"Home at last, eh?" Carl smiled as they stepped in.  
  
Anna froze. Her body tensed. "He's here." 


	7. Dracula

Van Helsing's eyes flickered around the hall, taking in all possible exits, and hiding places.  
  
"You mean... Dracula?" whispered Carl.  
  
Anna nodded. "That bastard's here all right."  
  
"What does he want?" hissed Gabriel.  
  
"You. Or rather, your life," she said.  
  
"My God be damned if he's getting that," Van Helsing growled, pulling out a silver stake.  
  
Carl muttered something. Gabriel walked forward slowly, his eyes taking in every corner, every crack. Carl and Anna followed him, covering his back, Carl arming himself with his pistol.  
  
Van Helsing walked into the dining hall. Carl disappeared behind some bookcases. Anna stood at the doorway of the hall.  
  
"Gabriel," she said. "He isn't in-"  
  
She stopped abruptly as strong arms grabbed her around the waist from behind. She felt incredible coldness, and overwhelming weakness. She knew it was him, even without looking up into his cold face.  
  
"Vladislaus," she said, making Gabriel spin around and freeze.  
  
"Hello, Anna," he said softly, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
"Let go of her, Dracula," said Gabriel angrily.  
  
"I suggest you listen to me for once, Gabriel," came the bitter reply. "Or I'll snap Anna Valerious in two."  
  
"She's already dead," Gabriel snapped.  
  
"And who do we blame for that?" asked Dracula, a small smile playing about his face.  
  
He tightened his hold on her slim body, gently stroked it with his fingers. Her face became relaxed, her eyes distant, and Gabriel realised she was in a trance. Dracula laughed softly.  
  
"Such a beautiful girl..." he murmured.  
  
"Unhand her!" charged Gabriel, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"I thought you believed I could not hurt her," Dracula smiled. "In truth... I would quite like to make her... a different kind of undead."  
  
One of his hands moved slowly, seductively up to her neck, which he rubbed with his long fingers. Her head fell onto her other shoulder, revealing more of her neck. She gave a feeble moan.  
  
"Dracula, no!" said Van Helsing, panic gripping him as he realised he could nothing.  
  
Dracula lowered his mouth to Anna's neck, and kissed it gently. His kissing became more passionate, and Gabriel saw his long teeth appear...  
  
Suddenly, it stopped. Dracula stood frozen for a second, before falling back, vanishing before he reached the floor. This revealed Carl, clutching the pistol he had smashed over Dracula's head.  
  
Gabriel ran to Anna, grabbed her shoulders. "Anna! Anna!" he cried, his eyes on the purple-yellow mark on her neck made by Dracula.  
  
She gave a sharp gasp. "I HATE it when he does that!" she snarled.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
"It isn't your fault," she shrugged. "Thank you, Carl."  
  
He smiled proudly.  
  
"Now," he said. "I think its time you told us what you know." 


	8. Rebekkah Valerious

The woman who had stopped them that evening was called Rebekkah Valerious, a distant cousin of Anna. After Anna's death Rebekkah had left her home in Spain to come home and rule Transylvania.  
  
At that moment, Rebekkah was sitting in the library of her large, modern castle, her head in a book about the great Gabriel Van Helsing. It was cold, and Rebekkah kept looking around, sure she could hear something.  
  
Her candle flickered violently. Rebekkah lowered her book to stare at it.  
  
It went out completely, engulfing her in almost darkness. Her hand travelled automatically towards her pistol, but a hand caught her wrist. She was shocked by how cold it was, and also how strong. She looked up into the face of the man leaning on the back of her chair.  
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from? Why-?" she asked.  
  
"So many questions, Rebekkah, so many questions," he purred.  
  
"Who are you?" she repeated firmly.  
  
His eyes flashed eerily. "I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1432. Murdered 1462.... murdered AGAIN a month ago."  
  
Rebekkah's blood ran cold. "No..."  
  
"Oh, yes," he growled, leaning close, grabbing her tightly. "I'm back." 


	9. Anna's Story

Anna sat on the table in the library at Valerious Manor. Gabriel and Carl sat in chairs below her.  
  
"Dracula was sent to hell," she said. "The Devil was much displeased. He had failed to bring his children to life. He had failed his task. Dracula was sentenced to eternal torture- no more than he deserves. However, the Devil was soon scheming again, and he has a plan to cast our world into darkness."  
  
"The usual, then," Carl groaned.  
  
"However, the Devil realised that only you could stand in his way," Anna said to Gabriel. "He needs you dead before he begins his plan. So he needed someone to kill you. Why not his son, who has a need to exact revenge on you anyway? So, Dracula was sent to earth again."  
  
"To kill me," Gabriel said. "Where do you fit into this?"  
  
"I was chosen to come and kill Dracula before he reached you," Anna shrugged. "I failed that, and was sent to Rome by my cousin."  
  
"What's the Devil's plan?" asked Carl.  
  
Anna pouted. "Well.... we don't know that."  
  
"So basically, we just need to take Dracula out," said Gabriel.  
  
"Remember the last time we did that?" Anna asked, her eyes twinkling. 


	10. In Anna's Room

Anna opened her eyes. She was in bed, fully clothed, save for her boots. She wondered what time it was. It was still dark outside. A single candle lit her bedroom.  
  
She yawned. She was finding getting used to her mortal needs, like sleeping, difficult.  
  
She rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes. She was sleepy. Her mind drifted to Gabriel, and a smile played on her face. Dead or not, she still loved him.  
  
Even through her closed eyes, she saw the candle flicker. She opened her eyes again, and stared at the orange flame which was flickering with incredible violence.  
  
Then, it went out.  
  
Anna's eyes quickly adjusted to the blue-black darkness. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around her room. The window was open. The thin silk drapes rustled in the chill breeze.  
  
She laughed silently at herself. She was allowing a simple wind to scare her. She smiled, and looked at the door.  
  
"Hello, Anna."  
  
Her eyes flew back to the window, where the voice had come from. A figure was standing there, their identity hidden by the darkness. That didn't matter. Anna knew the sleek, female, Transylvanian voice.  
  
"Rebekkah," she breathed. "So he got you then."  
  
She knew in her heart it was pointless talking to her cousin. Once a person had been changed to a Vampire, they rarely kept their feelings.  
  
"Are you scared, Anna Valerious?" whispered Rebekkah.  
  
Anna didn't reply. Great sadness had filled her. She didn't really like Rebekkah, but nobody deserved to be damned to Hell forever, their innocence taken by Dracula.  
  
Moonlight, silver and fine, shone suddenly throught the window. It revealed Rebekkah's face, warped with evil. The blood on her lips and chin appeared black. She smiled broadly, revealing her fangs.  
  
"Are you scared?" she repeated, her tone amused. 


	11. On The Lawn

Gabriel Van Helsing's light chocolate hair was tousled lovingly by the cold wind. His face was turned up to eerie dark blue-grey sky. He was sitting on one of the lawns outside of Valerious Manor, amazed at how hard the waist-high grass was with frost.  
  
He cast a warm glance up at the large window in Anna's room. He stroked his crossbow absent-mindedly, his mind on Anna.  
  
Beautiful, innocent, stubborn Anna.  
  
He looked up at the stars, imagining her lips on his, the feeling of her soft curls in his fingers...  
  
He sighed. She was back, she was his.  
  
But she would have to return to Heaven. He knew this.  
  
He imagined her fingers in his hair, down his cheeks, on his mouth....  
  
"Van Helsing!"  
  
Anna's voice pierced the night air. There was a loud smash, and Gabriel spun around to see Anna's window break into a million tiny pieces as Anna jumped into it backwards. Time seemed to slow down as a barefoot Anna sailed towards the lawn, her hair flying, hiding her face.  
  
Gabriel's breath caught in his throat as he froze in fear.  
  
As she landed in the long grass, now out of Gabriel's view, another figure lunged towards her out of the window- the bat-human form of a vampire. Gabriel quickly recognised the pale blue face as Anna's cousin.  
  
She landed on top of where Anna had landed, and for a moment, Gabriel could see nothing. He grabbed the crossbow, and leapt to his feet.  
  
He jumped as the vampire was suddenly flung into the air, landing on her back a few metres away from the lawn.  
  
"You picked the wrong undead cousin, wench!" Anna shouted, and then she was on her feet, glaring at her cousin.  
  
She was in a defensive position, holding a sharp silver stake in her right hand. The vampire glanced between the stake-holding Anna and the crossbow-holding Gabriel, and took flight, disappearing into the night, screaming back,  
  
"I'll get you, Anna Valerious!"  
  
Anna shouted up, "And my little dog too, eh?"  
  
Gabriel ran over to her, and held her tightly, stroking her hair. "Are you okay?"  
  
"The glass has cut my feet," Anna moaned, leaning on him.  
  
He lifted her into his arms, and carried her inside. 


	12. The Truth About Vlad

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and I know this has short chapters, but I can't really write longer ones without spoiling the story. Still, when I update you normally get at least two chapters. Please bear with me :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the main bedroom window in Castle Frankenstein, he could see the whole of Transylvania. The high snow-topped peaks, the low frostbitten vallies, the lines of terraced houses, the wide pale green lawns, the dark charred mess on the early morning horizon which was the burnt-out windmill. But the building which most interested Count Vladislaus Dragulia was the manor far in the distance- Valerious Manor, where she was, the only woman he had ever loved.  
  
He had been watching the Manor for several hours, his thoughts on her. She, who he had loved since the first time he had seen her, a beautiful young maiden. She was so unlike other girls, so strong, so stubborn, so gorgeous.... Before he had saw her, he had never even believed he could love anybody. He had been so heartbroken when he realised he would have to kill her, and then so overjoyed to realise that it would be okay if he had made her his, made her a vampire.  
  
But then HE had arrived and changed everything. He had even changed her, if that was possible, and Dracula honestly thought it was. How dare he? He had spoiled Dracula's plans, murdered his brides, murdered his children, and then damned Dracula back to hell.  
  
Dracula gave a low growl as he remembered the great torture he had gone through in Hell. He remembered that he had only been there for a few minutes when he had realised that HE had done the unthinkable, and killed her. Oh, the agony, the sheer heartbrake, so intense that Dracula had thought he might never stand it. She didn't love Dracula, she loved HIM, but now he had killed her, something which Dracula would never, could never, do.  
  
And now Dracula was back. And so was she. It all made sense to Dracula. They were meant to be together, in a strange twist in fate. And Dracula would have her, no matter what. He loved her so much.  
  
He loved Anna Valerious so much. 


	13. Bad Dreams

Gabriel prodded the breakfast gingerly with a spoon. It was cooking in a big pot, a brown, sticky mess which was giving off a foul smell, and bubbling playfully.  
  
He looked across to the other side of the kitchen. Anna was sleeping on an armchair, her head on her shoulder, a stray chocolate curl lying teasingly across her face. His eyes fell on her feet. He had bandaged them carefully, but now the white cloth he had used had dark patches of dried blood.  
  
He sighed, feeling sad for her pain, and began serving the stew. It looked rather disgusting on the three tin plates. Disregarding this, he grabbed them and placed them on the table. He poured three glasses of water, then went to find Carl.  
  
Gabriel found walking through the long halls, bathed in early morning sunlight, inexplicably relaxing and all too soon he had reached the bedroom at the back of the house, where Carl had slept.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" came Carl's voice.  
  
Gabriel pushed open the door. It was a small room, plainly furnished with a bed, chair and desk. Carl was huddled over the desk, wearing thick safety goggles and filling a small glass vial with silver liquid from a large beaker.  
  
"What have you been up to?" asked Gabriel.  
  
Carl merely smiled. "Nothing. What would you like?"  
  
"I made breakfast."  
  
"God help us al- I mean, ok, good," said Carl, winking, and removing his goggles.  
  
He followed Gabriel back along to the kitchen, and smiled at the sleeping form of Anna. His smile faded as his eyes fell on her feet.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Her cousin has been made a vampire by Dracula," said Gabriel quietly. "She decided to pay Anna a visit last night."  
  
Carl sighed, and shook his head. He sat down, and filled a spoon with stew. "What's in this?" he asked, staring at it.  
  
"Meat, beans and broth," said Gabriel, shrugging.  
  
"Gabriel," moaned Anna's voice.  
  
He hurried over to her, and knelt down beside the chair. She was still asleep, dreaming fitfully. She turned her head violently, then fell still.  
  
"Anna?" whispered Gabriel, leaning forward and gently raising her chin.  
  
She spoke in her sleep. "No... you can't stop me. I'm going back... to save him."  
  
Gabriel pecked her forehead tenderly, and held one of her cool hands.  
  
This romantic moment was cut short by Carl bursting into a fit of violent coughing. Anna woke with a start.  
  
"It's okay," said Gabriel, brushing her stray curl away from her face.  
  
"I take that Carl doesn't much appreciate the breakfast," Anna said sleepily, casting a tired glance at the Friar, who was now gulping down his water.  
  
"Bad dreams?" asked Gabriel.  
  
She shook her head, but was silent. She leaned comfortably back in her chair, and looked distantly out of the kitchen window.  
  
"Breakfast?" asked Gabriel.  
  
Anna smiled teasingly. "I'll pass, if it's all the same."  
  
This was the cue for them to both turn back to Carl, who was now prodding the stew with a strange metal device. Anna and Gabriel exchanged amused glances and burst into laughter at the same moment.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"Today, we address the people," Anna said. "Tonight, we hunt Nosferatu." 


	14. Rebekkah's Pain

Dracula was still at the window when Rebekkah returned. She flew up to the window, and he marvelled at her beauty as she neared, the flawless skin, the large wings, the deep eyes. Of course she would be beautiful, she was Anna's cousin. But nobody was as perfect as Anna, nobody.  
  
Rebekkah landed on the windowsill, and assumed her human form, her face serious and her eyes revealing her slight fear.  
  
"I assume you didn't bring her back," Dracula said slowly.  
  
Rebekkah lowered her head. Her fine hair veiled her face. "I am sorry, Vladislaus."  
  
He reached out slowly, stroking her cheek with one of his fingers, wondering if Anna's skin would feel softer and smoother. "You have fed this night."  
  
"Yes," said Rebekkah, slowly raising her eyes to his. "A mother and child."  
  
Dracula laughed. "Good girl."  
  
Rebekkah's eyes darkened. "What is wrong, Vladislaus?"  
  
He shook his head, and turned away, walking over to the bed, and leaning against the footboard. She followed him over.  
  
"Do I not make you happy?" she whispered.  
  
He grabbed her face suddenly with both hands. "You can never make me satisfied," he hissed.  
  
"Why? Why not?" she breathed.  
  
His temper was raised now. She was so ignorant, so insistant. "Because I don't love you!"  
  
"Who do you love, Vladislaus?" she asked.  
  
He tightened his grip on her head.  
  
"It's Anna, isn't it?" sighed Rebekkah.  
  
He snarled, a low snarl.  
  
"I want to make you happy, Vladislaus," she whispered.  
  
He was going to bite her then, finish her with a silver stake perhaps, but suddenly the eyes he was looking into became deeper and slightly less round. The face became longer, darker, more beautiful. The hair in Dracula's finger was long, curly and dark.  
  
Rebekkah had assumed Anna's form.  
  
"I will make you happy, Vladislaus," she whispered, her voice Anna's.  
  
Then he was kissing her passionately, even though he knew it wasn't really Anna, his lips working quickly and insanely, his teeth sliding out to chew Rebekkah's lips, to taste her blood. His lips moved down her face and into her neck, and there he chewed, nibbled and kissed, whilst Rebekkah became free and relaxed in his arms.  
  
He stroked her hair, loving the feel of her curls. Then, it was shorter, straighter, finer. He quickly stepped back to see that Rebekkah had taken on her own form again. Her own black blood poured down her chin, down her neck, staining her shirt. She sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, Vladislaus, I want to make you happy as me," she sighed.  
  
He groaned, shook his head. "I am sorry too. My darling."  
  
"Let me bite you, Vladislaus," she whispered. 


	15. Riding Off

A/N: To clear a few things up, Dracula can feel things, because he isn't a normal vampire. Being spat out of hell mus have screwed him a bit. Oh, and I didn't need the German translation, I speak enough German to know what that means. :P Thanks anyways. Oh, yeah, and Rebekkah changing into Anna- I'm not revealing how she did that. Maybe it was dark magic, a trick of the light, or merely Vlad's wishful thinking. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock my socks (even when pointing out where I screwed up) :D  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna sat comfortably on the end of her bed. She had a large chest on the bed beside her, and was unlocking it with the large golden key. The lock clicked, and she lifted the heavy lid with both hands, revealing the contents. On top was a silky, frilly, lace-trimmed white dress. She lifted it out gently, and held it thoughtfully on her lap. This was her mother's wedding dress.  
  
"Beautiful dress."  
  
She looked up to see Gabriel leaning on the doorframe watching her. She quickly packed the dress into the chest again.  
  
"I... was tidying up the mess Rebekkah made last night," she shrugged.  
  
"Looks tidy," Gabriel said. He crossed over to Anna and sat down beside her. "I trust you don't want to talk about the dress."  
  
She locked the chest, then leaned against him. "It was my mother's," she said.  
  
Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, held her close. "Are you ready to go and address Transylvania?"  
  
"I hardly have a choice."  
  
"There is always a choice, Anna," he whispered.  
  
She shook her curly head. "No. Fate, is, well, fate. Your destiny is already mapped out for you. You can only but live it, ride it out."  
  
He sighed. "I love you, Anna Valerious."  
  
"And I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing. I love you so much."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just worried about how the people will react to my news. Rebekkah must have fed last night- they'll know a vampire is on the prowl. But they might blame me."  
  
"When did you care what people thought of you, Anna?"  
  
"Not caring what anyone thinks and acting like you don't care what anyone thinks are two very different things," she said softly.  
  
He smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
"No time like the present," she replied, sitting up pulling her boots from under the bed.  
  
"Can you get them on with your sore feet?" he asked, watching her struggle into them.  
  
"Of course," she replied, getting them on successfully.  
  
He watched tenderly as she pulled out her red velvet jacket and slipped into it. As she stood up, he saw the true fighting spirit side of Anna shining through.  
  
Gabriel followed her down to the kitchen and out into the yard, where Carl was saddling two horses.  
  
"You and Gabriel riding together?" she asked him. "Sweet."  
  
"I meant for you and him to ride together actually," Carl said.  
  
"No," Anna smiled. "We're both so heavily armed we wouldn't fit together on a horse."  
  
With that she heaved herself up onto one of the sleek black horses, dug her heels into it, and rode off. Gabriel and Carl exchanged glances, then climbed together on the other horse and rode after her. 


	16. Attacked

All of Transylvania was out around the square when they arrived. Gabriel didn't find this surprising at all- they had probably all gathered to wait for the advice of Rebekkah about the vampire's victim last night.  
  
Everyone turned to stare as Anna climbed off her horse and stepped up onto the well. She looked back at them, her face unreadable. Gabriel and Carl walked over to stand beside her.  
  
"Good morning, Transylvania," Anna called.  
  
They were silent.  
  
"Where's Rebekkah?" called a pale, blonde woman from the crowd.  
  
"Why, what seems to be the problem?" Anna asked.  
  
"Only the dead woman and her child found, drained of blood, on the steps of her house!" shrieked the same woman.  
  
Anna sighed. "Vampires. They are back."  
  
"Where's Rebekkah?" asked a tall man.  
  
"Rebekkah is the vampire," Anna announced. "Or, at least, one of them."  
  
Silence, deeper and if possible more quiet than the last one, fell. For a tense few moments, everyone stared at Anna. Her eyes revealed her growing nerves.  
  
"Anna Valerious..." said the man.  
  
She inclined her head. "I'm back."  
  
"ANNA, DUCK!" shouted Gabriel suddenly.  
  
Anna jumped forward off the well, landing on her stomach on the ground, revealing the blue bat form of Rebekkah swooping down behind her. Rebekkah let out a terrible screech and rose up into the sky again, cackling as she spun around the clouds, which were hiding the sun.  
  
Anna rolled onto her back. "Everybody inside!" she screamed.  
  
People didn't need telling twice. Suddenly they were running everywhere, screaming and crying out. Anna leapt to her feet and produced a long wooden pole with a retractable silver stake on the end.  
  
"Nice," muttered Carl, arming himself with a pistol, and loading it with bright blue pods.  
  
Gabriel had chosen his crossbow and was quickly loading it. He looked around and saw that the square was empty, save for him, Anna and Carl.  
  
Rebekkah was hurtling towards the ground again, laughing madly. Gabriel took aim and opened fire.  
  
His silver shots trailed along at her feet, then suddenly one entered her foot, which began to pour with black blood. Rebekkah swerved out of her path towards Anna, and instead headed for the well, into which she disappeared.  
  
Silence fell. Anna, Carl and Gabriel looked at each other, frozen to the spot. The clouds had moved out of the way of the sun, and pale beams of sunlight were being cast across the square.  
  
Anna raised the stake in her hand. Gabriel tightened his grip on his crossbow. The pair of them walked slowly and quietly to the side of the well, so that they were on opposite sides.  
  
"On the count of three," mouthed Anna. "One, two-"  
  
The sun disappeared behind the clouds again. A terrible shriek pierced the air, and Rebekkah flew up out of the well, punching Anna in the chin.  
  
As Rebekkah sailed up into the sky again, Anna was flung backwards with the impact of the punch and fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Anna!" called Gabriel, leaping over the well and landing on his knees at her side.  
  
Two hands grabbed his waist, and he was shocked to find that he was being lifted off the ground by a vampire.  
  
"How do you like flying?" asked a low, female voice which wasn't Rebekkah's.  
  
Gabriel wriggled in her arms, but they kept going higher. The vampire spun and twirled, making him feel sick and dizzy.  
  
"Seriyah!" called a third vampire's voice. "Don't be a tease."  
  
Gabriel was dropped then, he fell, down, down, down, his arms flailing as he tried to find something, anything, to hold onto...  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he caught the crucifux on the church. He looked around. The vampire who had grabbed him seemed smaller than Rebekkah, with a head of curly red hair, and wide teasing hazel eyes. She landed on the roof of the next building and assumed her human form. She was rather pretty, a small farmgirl, no older than fifteen. She smiled evilly at him. The other vampire landed beside her. This one was tall and when she assumed her human form was nothing less than gorgeous. Straight, shiny, black hair framed her dark face bluntly. Her eyes sparkled like black beetles. Her dress was long, tight and silver.  
  
Gabriel glanced at Anna. She was still out cold. He was surprised to see Carl taking on Rebekkah, who was in her human morph. They were wrestling on foot. Rebekkah kept snapping at Carl's neck. He was dodging well.  
  
"Your little friend fights well," sneered Seriyah, cocking her head.  
  
"Rather cute, isn't he?" smiled the third vampire.  
  
"Erika, I think you might be the tease," laughed Seriyah.  
  
Gabriel couldn't hide his wide grin as Carl punched Rebekkah square on the nose. Rebekkah was flung backwards, and she crashed into the side of a wooden cart filled with radishes. The cart and its contents collapsed on top of her.  
  
Erika and Seriyah shrieked and turned into blue bats and dived off the roof, streaking down for Carl, who had his back turned.  
  
"Carl!" shouted Gabriel, dropping to the floor.  
  
Carl swivelled around, and saw Seriyah heading for him, her mouth opened wide. Time seemed to slow down as he raised his arm, cocked his pistol, and shot...  
  
The blue pod smashed into her stomach. Black blood splashed everywhere, and Seriyah pulled up out of her dive.  
  
"Get down!" shouted Carl to Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel didn't think ignoring a warning from Carl's mouth was a good idea, and he dropped to his knees at the same moment as Carl did.  
  
BANG.  
  
Gabriel could only stare as Seriyah exploded into a mass of black and blue gore. Anna sat up with a gasp.  
  
"Seriyah!" screamed Erika, who was working at pulling a battered Rebekkah from the radish cart.  
  
The pair of vampires left hissed, turned into bats, and flew away. All was still for a few moments, then Gabriel ran down to crouch beside Anna.  
  
"I'm so hopeless," she sighed, "out cold through the whole fight. I missed all the action."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Gabriel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. "You?"  
  
"Great. Carl?"  
  
Carl was paler than usual, but he nodded bravely. "Do you think they'll come back?" he asked weakly.  
  
Anna shook her head. "No. They will run to Dracula now, one down. They feel weak and more exposed to danger. It will take them several hours to feel right again. What wimps, they don't even have hearts!"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Come on, let's get back to the manor." 


	17. Leaving For Dracula

"Anna?"  
  
Anna looked up. She was lying on her bed, half asleep. Gabriel was at the door.  
  
"Hmm?" she breathed.  
  
"Carl and I are going to hunt for Dracula's lair, where he is this time," Gabriel said, walking over to her.  
  
"I'll come with you," Anna said, sitting up.  
  
"No," said Gabriel, sitting down beside her. "Stay here, sleep, rest."  
  
She sighed. Part of her was annoyed that Gabriel was treating her like an incapable invalid. She wasn't weak, he knew that. Part of her was glad that he was being so sweet towards her, but she did feel like he was making her into a weak little girl.  
  
"I'd rather come out," she said.  
  
"No, stay," insisted Gabriel, stroking her cheek fondly.  
  
"Fine," she muttered.  
  
His lips were on her lips then, kissing passionately. How could she resist him? How could she stay mad at him? She gave into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and for a long time they sat on the bed, completely entwined.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he finally pulled away.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, resting her cheek on his shoulder, trying to blink back the hot tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," she whimpered.  
  
He sighed heavily. "You won't. I promise, Anna. Since when were you a pessimist?"  
  
"Since I died. It does have the habit of bringing your optimism down a notch or two," she smiled weakly.  
  
He chuckled. "My Anna..."  
  
He kissed her nose gently. She snuggled closer to him, and for a brief few moments they relaxed in silence together, bathed in the late afternoon sunlight drifting through her window.  
  
"Gabriel!"  
  
They sprang apart as Carl entered. He looked peeved.  
  
"Carl," scolded Anna, "we were busy!"  
  
Carl seemed serious. "I didn't realise it took so much out of you, Gabriel, you look very pale."  
  
Gabriel glared. It was true he looked pale, and Anna wondered why she had not noticed before.  
  
"Are you ill?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he said. "Honestly."  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Carl.  
  
"Okay," said Gabriel. He reached into one of his deep pockets and produced a pistol. "This is loaded with Carl's pods," he told Anna. "Keep it with you at all times."  
  
Anna took it and nodded. Gabriel kissed her gently.  
  
"Godspeed," whispered Anna.  
  
"Vivo hoy," Gabriel replied in Spanish.  
  
With that, he and Carl left. 


	18. Anna Gets Cornered

Anna waited for about ten minutes after they left, then decided to make some dinner for when they returned. They would probably be hungry when they returned, and would need some nutrition before the night's hunt.  
  
Taking the pistol, she went downstairs into the kitchen. She examined the contents of the pantry. It was pretty bare but then again most of the food in the house was stored in the cupboard at the back of the house.  
  
She placed the pistol on the bench beside the big iron stove and found a large pan. She filled it with water and placed it on the stove to boil. She went back to the pantry and found a sack of an unidentified vegetable that vaguely resembled onions. Deciding to take her chances with them, she carried them back to the bench and began peeling and chopping them with a small knife. This, though a boring task, kept her busy, and soon she had a pan full of them cooking.  
  
Humming quietly to herself, she went back to the pantry and found a joint of beef. She salted it and scrubbed it in butter mixed with herbs. She lit the fire and placed the beef above it to smoke.  
  
She decided to find some carrots. She realised that they were in the back cupboard, and she set off, out of the kitchen, through the many corridors, down the small stone staircase at the back of the house and into the large, cool cupboard.  
  
She heard something in the kitchen. She froze, realising with a jolt that she had left the pistol on the kitchen bench, and that the rest of her weapons were upstairs, including the only stake which could kill Dracula now.  
  
She looked urgently around the cupboard, taking in the boxes of various vegetables and fruits, the cuts of meat hanging from the ceiling, the strings of garlic tied to the rafters-  
  
Garlic.  
  
She reached up and grabbed a string of three large cloves of garlic. Clutching them tightly, she walked quickly back to the kitchen. As she neared the door she braced herself for the fright of Dracula suddenly appearing from the shadows, or from around the door, or perhaps out of thin air itself.  
  
He didn't do any of these things, and she entered the kitchen to find him leaning idly on the counter, his hair shining in the sun, his earring glittering. His expression was typically unreadable. He was dressed in a long black velvet tunic, black trousers and boots.  
  
"Hello, Anna," he said.  
  
She froze, staring at him, her grip on the garlic so strong that it was almost being crushed by her fingers.  
  
"Vladislaus..." she whispered.  
  
"I suggest you put the garlic down," he said sleekly. "It really doesn't bother me, as stakes and silver bullets through the heart do not."  
  
"That's because you're weird," Anna snapped, dropping the garlic.  
  
He smirked. "So are you."  
  
She cocked her head. "Compared to you I'm normal. In fact, compared to you, a three-legged chicken called Boris would be normal."  
  
"Such a heated temper," he smiled. "You're far too defensive, Anna Valerious."  
  
"You aren't going to bother me by insulting my personality, Vladislaus," Anna shrugged.  
  
He chuckled softly. "Maybe I don't want to bother you."  
  
"I suggest you leave, before I call for Carl and Gabriel."  
  
"Van Helsing and the little Friar are out looking for me," Dracula laughed. "I am no fool, Anna."  
  
Her eyes darted around, looking for the pistol. It was gone.  
  
"Looking for the pistol?" he smiled. "I have it. Not that it would work on me anyway, but I do rather like the idea of finding out how the little Friar killed Seriyah."  
  
"Oh, your little whore?" mocked Anna, smiling.  
  
"Seriyah was not a whore."  
  
"What difference does it make to you?" Anna spat. "You cannot love anyway!"  
  
"Oh, I can love," he said bluntly. "A quality which I often despise, love. I have been in love with someone for so long.... so long."  
  
Anna arched an eyebrow. "So why don't you just go and get her then?"  
  
"What do you think I've come to do?" he smiled.  
  
Anna's blood ran cold. "W-what? M- no, that can't be... it isn't..."  
  
She backed up against the wall as Dracula walked towards her. He stopped only a few inches from her. She felt cold and scared. He touched her cheek lightly.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
He whacked her suddenly across the face. She gave a soft gasp of surprise and fell unconscious into his arms. 


	19. Gabriel's Discovery

"Castle Frankenstein, I knew it," said Gabriel to Carl as the pair of them walked into Valerious Manor.  
  
"It was rather careless of Dracula to leave that poor drained girl under the window," Carl sighed.  
  
They walked into the hall. Both smiled as their noses twitched with the warm smell of food drifting from the kitchen.  
  
"Anna!" shouted Gabriel. "We're back!"  
  
They walked to the kitchen. Gabriel automatically sensed that something was wrong. The drapes were open at the window despite the fact darkness had fallen outside. The pan on the stove had boiled over, soaking the stove in water and some type of vegetable which had been cooked until it was extremely soggy. The fire in the grate had burned down until only the coals were glowing, and the piece of meat cooking above it was charred.  
  
"Anna?" shouted Gabriel, more urgently this time. "Anna!"  
  
Carl tapped him on the shoulder and pointed silently to the three cloves of garlic on the floor. Gabriel's breath caught in his throat as he walked over to them and picked them up. They had dents in which had apparently been made by Anna's fingers.  
  
"He's got her," Gabriel said heavily.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Carl.  
  
Gabriel sighed. "I guess we'll have to go up there and get her back. Carl, get well-armed, ad go into Anna's room and see if you can find anything useful in there. Meet me down here in twenty minutes."  
  
With that Gabriel stomped off. 


	20. Anna Awakens

A/N: "Vivo Hoy" is spanish, it means "I live today". I thought it fitting for a title cos, you know, Anna's alive, and to me it says live for the moment and stuff. Maybe I'm extremely weird. Actually, on reflection, I probably am. Thanks for the lovely reviews :D  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Anna gave a low whimper as a chilly breeze played gently over her face and shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly. The ceiling above her was dark grey.  
  
She moved her head slightly in confusion. No ceilings in the manor were dark grey. Then she realised she wasn't in the manor. She sat up slowly, realising that her head was throbbing. She was in a large oak bed, made up in blood red silk. The room she was in was large, yet it lacked rather in furniture. The only thing in here other than the bed was a wooden chair, over which lay clothes of some description. The window was large and full-length and led out onto a balcony. Sheer net drapes hung in front of the open window, moving slightly in the breeze.  
  
She climbed out of bed, feeling the cold wooden floor with her bare feet. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a long, plain white nightdress. Feeling disgusted that someone must have undressed her, she walked out onto the balcony.  
  
It was small and stone. She saw that she was high up in Castle Frankenstein. She couldn't restrain a gasp as she took in the breathtaking views of Transylvania from up here. She looked up at the dark sky, the little stars twinkling like tiny diamonds, the bright white moon. The air was cold and wet.  
  
Feeling suddenly sick, she gripped the railing tightly with both hands and leaned against it.  
  
"Are you ill, Anna?"  
  
She spun quickly, holding the railing still, so that her back was against it. She stared at Dracula.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked.  
  
"There is no place for you to go now, no where to hide from our feelings," he drawled coldly.  
  
"Our feelings?" she smiled grimly. "I was sent here to kill you, you bloody stupid bastard!"  
  
"Don't be so technical," he smirked, stepping forward. "Not everything is as black and white as we would like to think."  
  
"You're wrong," Anna said, though her voice had faltered.  
  
"No, Anna. It's fate. Destiny. I heard what you told Gabriel about destiny. Your destiny is already mapped out for you. You can only but live it, ride it out."  
  
"I was wrong," whispered Anna, tears springing up in her eyes. "I was so wrong. You make your own destiny, Vladislaus."  
  
He shook his head. "We're not so different, you and me."  
  
"Of course we are. You're dead."  
  
"So are you," he sighed.  
  
"Vivo hoy," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
He reached out for her then, grabbed her shoulders. "We're meant to be, Anna."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll kill you, Dracula. I'll send your soul to hell again!"  
  
"You can't, not without the marble stake," he sneered. "I have waited for you for too long, Anna Valerious, too long, and this night I will finally get what I want." 


	21. Anna Dresses

Anna shook her head. "I love Gabriel."  
  
"He killed you!" shouted Dracula, shaking her shoulders.  
  
"It was your fault!" she shouted back through her tears.  
  
He let go of her, moved inside, and turned to face her from there. "Nobody, nobody, will ever love you as I do," he said simply.  
  
"You lie!" she sobbed. "You're a pathetic liar!"  
  
"I only want to make you happy," he sighed.  
  
She gestured pathetically to her tear-streaked face. "Great job, Count," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Dracula looked sad. "Gabriel doesn't love you, Anna," he said.  
  
Anna flew at him then, beating her fists on his chest, screaming, wanting to cause him as much pain as possible. It wouldn't happen. He was too strong, and she was too weak. He held her at arm's length, and she fell still, her curly hair hiding her face like a shiny dark veil. She half expected him to get mad at her for attacking him, but he seemed even more upset because of it.  
  
"Anna, please," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She raised her eyes slowly to his. "I want to hurt you. I want to hurt you so bad. I want to make you bleed!"  
  
"So strong in spirit," he murmured.  
  
They stared at each other, his eyes wide and unbelievably loving, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears.  
  
"This is some trick," she said, shaking her head. "Something to hurt Gabriel with."  
  
"No," he muttered fondly. "No, I love you, Anna Valerious."  
  
She shook his hands off her wrists. She stormed over to the bed and collapsed on it, curling into a small ball. Dracula didn't try to follow her. He merely looked at her sadly from his place by the window.  
  
"I am sorry," he said. "But believe me, there is no other way."  
  
Anna whimpered in reply. He sighed. "There will be dinner in the dining hall in ten minutes," he told her huddled form. "There are clothes on the chair. I hope to see you there."  
  
With that he walked out. Anna lay still for a while, confused. What had Dracula told her? It was unbelievable. She decided to go down to dinner and see if she could negotiate her way out of here. She walked across to the chair and picked up the clothes he had selected.  
  
She felt disgusted as she picked up a tight, clingy, low-cut bustier of black silk, a long rustling skirt of red calico, with a wide slit up one side, sheer black stockings and pointy, heeled black ankle boots. Also here was a long red silk scarf, no doubt meant to hold her hair back. She decided to tie this around her throat, to protect it from Dracula's mouth, and also to attempt to save some of her decency.  
  
She changed quickly, scared in case she was being watched. Then she made her way downstairs. 


	22. Look Into My Eyes

The dinner table was set with more food than Anna had ever seen and as she entered the dining room her breath caught in her throat. Dracula was standing beside the table.  
  
"You look stunning," he said.  
  
She couldn't, wouldn't, look at him. She crossed to a chair, sat in it, and reached out for a glass of water, which she began to sip nervously. Dracula sighed and sat directly opposite her, gently rubbing her leg with his foot.  
  
"Stop it," she whispered, moving her chair back.  
  
"Look at me, Anna," he purred.  
  
"No."  
  
Her eyes were teary, and she closed them, lowering her head.  
  
"Anna, look at me," he repeated, more firmly.  
  
"I will not look at you, undead scum," she said.  
  
She froze as he was suddenly behind her, his hands on her bare shoulders. She felt her arms become pimply. Tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks.  
  
"Why won't you look at me, Anna?" Dracula asked slowly. "Is it because you despise me? Or is it because you fear looking into me, I mean really seeing me, and deciding you do love me, and that I can make you happy?"  
  
"Gabriel," she whispered, forcing herself to think about Van Helsing. She loved him, he loved her, he would save her from this torture...  
  
"Gabriel cannot make you complete as I can," he sneered.  
  
Then suddenly she was attacking him again, flying over the back of the chair, beating wildly with her fists, kicking with her legs, screaming, sobbing...  
  
All of her energy melted as he held her tightly. She collapsed pathetically in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked her hair, held her so lovingly... all of her anger melted, everything seemed blurred, Gabriel...  
  
"Look at me, Anna," whispered Dracula.  
  
"Vladislaus," she moaned, looking up.  
  
She looked into his eyes. It was like looking back into Heaven. All of her thoughts seemed to fade into insignificance as he lowered his mouth to her's, and kissed her so gently... 


	23. Erika

Gabriel and Carl had ran all the way from Valerious Manor up to Castle Frankenstein. Gabriel was almost in tears, his pain, his fear was so great. They were just inside the main entrance of the castle, looking around the wide hall.  
  
Gabriel pulled out a silver stake. Carl followed his lead.  
  
"We aren't alone," said Gabriel.  
  
Carl took in the mysterious blue light, the dark shadowed areas and the great cobwebs. "No offence, but that was a pretty much foregone conclusion," he quipped, his voice trembling.  
  
Gabriel laughed depsite himself. They heard a creak to their right and both turned quickly to see... nothing.  
  
Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but strong arms grabbed his waist and Erika, in human form, pulled him to the floor. Gabriel swung the stake around blindly, but it was no use.  
  
"Hello, Gabriel!" laughed Erika in his ear, still clutching him tightly, lowering her fangs to his neck...  
  
Carl shot a silver bullet. It narrowly missed Gabriel's shoulder and entered Erika's. She let go of Gabriel with a high-pitched screech and transformed into a bat, flying up and sitting on a cobweb on the ceiling. She transformed back to her human form, and placed a hand to her shoulder, which was pouring black blood everywhere.  
  
"Put a bullet through her heart," Gabriel spat.  
  
Carl raised the pistol, aimed and fired....  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the bullet streaked through the air, towards Erika. At the last minute she dived from the cobweb, and the bullet streaked just over her feet as she transformed into a bat again.  
  
"This is wasting time," snarled Gabriel, firing at Erika with his crossbow.  
  
Erika cackled madly, flying jerkily about. There was no way Gabriel could shoot her.  
  
"You go and find Anna," Carl said. "I'll deal with Erika."  
  
"Carl- no," Gabriel said, looking at his friend in concern.  
  
"Do it," Carl said, handing Gabriel a small wooden box, "and make sure Anna gets that box."  
  
Gabriel ran off. Carl stared angrily at the vampire.  
  
"Think," he muttered.  
  
His brain was whirring then, taking in her every movement, calculating quickly...  
  
Erika gave a cackle as she swooped lower. It was a cackle which died suddenly on her lips as she saw the silver stake hurtling through the air towards her heart. She couldn't avoid it. She gave a terrible shriek as it smashed into her chest. She fell to the floor, nothing but black gore as she reached it.  
  
"And the final score is evil yet oh-so-sexy vampire zero, good yet even sexier Carl one!" Carl cried out. 


	24. Rebekkah

Gabriel stalked forward. He found himself in a long, dark tunnel. It smelled sour and seemed wet. He could hear a steady dripping. He clutched his weapons tightly- a crossbow in one hand, a stake in the other.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him. He turned sharply, and stared. He saw nothing. Nothing...  
  
"Look up."  
  
Gabriel recognised the thick voice as Rebekkah's. His eyes moved slowly upwards to see Rebekkah standing on the ceiling, upside down.  
  
"Rebekkah," he said, inclining his head.  
  
She smiled, her features twisted in the half-light. Then she jumped from the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor.  
  
"Where's Anna?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"You really think you can save her, eh?"  
  
"Of course I can," said Gabriel, raising the crossbow.  
  
Rebekkah laughed. "You really think she wants to be saved?"  
  
Gabriel cocked his head. What was she on about?  
  
"You really think that... that it was me that Vlad wanted?" Rebekkah said, her voice raising. "No, I was merely a substitute... for... for her!"  
  
Rebekkah burst into tears. Gabriel stared at her. She was so strong in spirit that her actual soul was fighting through. She was sick and twisted, bitter and resenting, and yet he saw her as the only vampire who had ever fought the dark side in themselves.  
  
"Please, Rebekkah, tell me where," he repeated gently.  
  
"That way," she sobbed, pointing straight ahead. "Follow the tunnel, it will put you out in the hall under Dracula's private dining room."  
  
Gabriel sighed. "May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
He fired a silver bolt at her. She gave a grim laugh as it pierced her. Then she became nothing.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, made the sign of the cross, and walked off towards the dining hall. 


	25. On The Balcony

Anna walked out of the dining room and out onto the balcony. It was strange, the balcony was not over a garden or pond, it was not even outside. It was over a massive, empty stone hall. Anna leaned on the railing and looked up at the only window in the hall. It was large and looked out upon Transylvania. It was a beautiful scene, one which took her breath away.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dracula purred, stepping out behind her.  
  
She nodded, feeling slightly nervous as he walked slowly around her, then stood with his arm around her waist.  
  
"I want you to share this with me," he announced. "Be my bride, Anna, and we will be together forever."  
  
She sighed. Everything seemed blurred, confused in her head. The name Gabriel echoed around her head yet right now she couldn't feel the significance of it. She felt weak, vunerable, scared. And she knew, in her heart, that Dracula was taking full advantage of this situation.  
  
"I don't expect an answer yet, my sweet," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She let him wrap his arms around her waist from behind, and they stood peacefully on the balcony, looking out of the window. That was, of course, until a loud voice shouted from the vast hall below.  
  
"ANNA!"  
  
Suddenly she felt warmer, safer than ever before. She slowly began to turn her head to see who had shouted. Dracula grabbed her face, forced it upwards and kissed her insistantly. She was too surprised to resist.  
  
"Anna!" the voice called again.  
  
"Don't look, whatever you do, don't look," said Dracula's voice in Anna's head.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
Gabriel.  
  
She knew then it was Gabriel shouting. She pulled out of Dracula's grasp and turned to stare into Gabriel's eyes.  
  
Time seemed to slow down. Anna gave low groan as she remembered everything. Gabriel, the man she loved, looked back at her, his eyes bright with love.  
  
"She's mine, Gabriel!" Dracula laughed spitefully.  
  
Anna reached slowly up, and the two men froze as she slowly unwrapped the scarf, revealing her fine pale neck. Dracula gave a chuckle. He thought he was going to get to bite her. Gabriel gasped, horrified.  
  
Dracula stepped forward, his mouth open slightly. He bent down, and his lips scraped Anna's neck-  
  
She balled up her fist and punched him square on the nose. Black blood went everywhere as he staggered backwards. But Anna wasn't finished yet. She threw her scarf around his neck and began strangling him with it. Then she turned quickly and Dracula slipped over the railing-  
  
He began to fall, but Anna was still holding the scarf, and she fell too. Gabriel could only watch in horror as they fell towards the floor... 


	26. The End?

Anna felt detached and light-headed as they fell. She was going to die again, and she was scared absolutely witless. Time seemed to slow down again. She felt Dracula slip his arms around her, pull her close....  
  
Wings. Wings sprung up around her. She was very faint by this time, and the only thing she was aware of was not falling anymore. Instead, she was going up, vaguely feeling the arms around her waist.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
Gabriel's voice filled her ears, enclosing her in safety somehow. She knew, in some strange way, that it was all going to be okay.  
  
They stopped going up. Everything blurred, and became black...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Gabriel could only watch in horror (he was annoyed at how much of that he had been doing) as Dracula dragged Anna up onto the railing of the balcony and transformed back to his human form. He grinned cockily down at Gabriel, and held Anna by neck, holding her out. She was unconscious, and hung limply in his hand, powerless.  
  
"Dracula, no," Gabriel hissed.  
  
"See, she's powerless in my arms... powerless..." Dracula murmured, running his free hand slowly down her cheek.  
  
"Just don't drop her, please!" Gabriel said. He loathed having to beg Dracula for anything but Anna's life was worth more than his pride.  
  
Dracula flashed him a cocky grin. "It isn't nice... to be helpless, is it Gabriel?"  
  
"Don't make her pay for our problems, Vladislaus," Gabriel growled.  
  
"Problems? I see only one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"That you're still breathing."  
  
Van Helsing bit back the insults on his tongue and looked instead at Anna, who was apparently stirring, slowly moving her head and opening her eyes.  
  
She mouthed something. The box.  
  
Gabriel frowned in confusion. The box? Then he remembered the box which Carl had given him. He reached slowly into the pocket where it was and began carefully opening it.  
  
"Now... your blood will keep me alive and fit, Anna," Gabriel purred.  
  
"Doesn't look like it's doing that for me," she groaned. "What makes you think it will work for you?"  
  
"You will keep me alive so that I can kill thousands more," he smiled. "What do you think about that?"  
  
She caught the beautiful marble stake which Gabriel had pulled from the box and tossed to her, and swung around, piercing Dracula in the heart with it. "I think," she snarled. "That if you're going to kill someone, you should do it, not stand around talking about it for hours."  
  
It was a strange moment. Dracula screamed, dropped Anna, and fell back, writhing and then suddenly changing into dust.  
  
Gabriel ran forward, caught Anna in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, placing her gently on her feet.  
  
"Don't be," she smiled. "We did it, didn't we?"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, one which left them breathless.  
  
"Don't mind me," Carl said, coming in. "I trust he's dead then?"  
  
"No, we're snogging because we half-expect him to appear from the shadows and kill us," Anna rolled her eyes.  
  
Carl looked petrified. Anna and Gabriel laughed.  
  
"Joke," Gabriel grinned.  
  
Carl scowled. "And there was me thinking that jokes were supposed to be funny."  
  
Gabriel shrugged and pulled Anna into another kiss. Carl mimed retching.  
  
A bright light filled the hall. Anna and Gabriel jumped apart and the three friends stood, staring at the white man who had appeared in the hall. In the light they couldn't see his face or his features but it was obvious that he was here from Heaven.  
  
"Anna Valerious," he said.  
  
Gabriel slipped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "You won't take her."  
  
"My dear Gabriel, I have no intention of taking her. As a reward to both of you, she has her life back."  
  
With that, he vanished. Anna and Gabriel exchanged a glance of the most beautiful kind, and collapsed into each other's arms.  
  
"You know," Carl remarked, "for a girl who has seen Heaven, she sure is easily pleased."  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It's finished cries. Lol, I loved writing this. :D There's a POTC fanfiction I need to finish but I do have an idea for a new story. 


End file.
